Intellectual Spectrum 2
by G-Power
Summary: After seven sentient machine intelligences were reunited with their parents, they had encounter two new color lanterns that must lead them to their lost brother and sister they have never knew. With two crystal shards at their hands, they must find them and unlock the secrets between the black and white lanterns. This is a sequel of Intellectual Spectrum.
1. Chapter 1

In an unknown planet, Jordan, Alice, and Eric were searching the surface with a white crystal shard. After the whole family reunited, Razer and Aya had officially let their children accomplish any missions they have in mind. Plus, Jordan had become the team leader of the group.

"Tell me again. Why are we looking for the strange signal coming from this planet?" Eric asked.

"Because father had told me about two powerful signals coming from his ring and I analyze the signal that led us to that planet." Jordan explained.

"I could be doing something fun right now than being here." Eric said with both of his arms crossed over her chest.

Both Jordan and Alice knew that Eric really wanted to go spend his time with Zack. They had spent a lot of time together on pranking other green lanterns, even their father and Kilowag. There's no way they can be separate from each other.

"Don't worry, Eric. You'll have plenty of time to play with Zack when we're done." Alice said.

Eric's face quickly brighten up when he heard that. "Sweet!"

"Then why aren't you feeling fear than usual?" Jordan asked with a wicked smile.

At that point, Eric's face was so red they could think their father. But the trio heard a loud crash coming from one of the tall towers.

Jordan, Alice, and Eric looked at the direction of the crash and saw four mysterious beings crashing through the tower windows. Since they were far away from the area, the trio couldn't see who they were. Then, all of sudden, Alice noticed that the little crystal shard she was holding began to glowing.

"Those guys must have been the strange powerful signals." Shadow said.

They watched three black beings landed on the ground and tried to escape from the white being following close behind.

"All right! Now were talking!" Eric yelled as he chased the beings, leaving his brother and sister behind. "Some action!"

"That showboat." Jordan said as he chased after his brother with Alice.

Eric flew as fast as he can to get in front of the beings, but a muscular male black being just swing over past him. Eric watched him ride away as the white being flew up behind him. Before the white being could talk to him after Eric was busying staring his logo on his chest for a few seconds, Jordan and Alice came out of nowhere and blasted a mixed powerful green and blue energy beam at the male slender black being from the air. The female black being was able to grab onto her partner and fled.

"You better watch your back." Jordan said.

"Thanks." Eric said with a grin.

Alice had managed to catch up with her brother and hit Eric over the head.

"What was that for?" Eric asked as he rubbed his head and giving Alice a glare.

"For not leaving us, dummy." Alice replied with a sneer on her face. She then noticed the something on the ground and found black crystal shard on it.

Jordan quickly sped his booster on his legs to chase the evil beings down. He was flying next to the muscular being and then veers in front of him to cut him off.

The muscular being let out a smirk on his face, which cause Jordan gasped to see that he had disappeared.

"What the?" Jordan asked himself. He then looks up to see the muscular being before he send an green energy blasts at him with incredible speed. But he was knocked out from the air as the muscular being blasted him an black energy bolt from his ring and flew away in the sky.

"And they're supposed to be the sentient intelligence robots? Pathetic." The muscular being smirked before disappearing with his two fellow partners following close behind. "But I better report this to Nekron. Besides, Ravan is gonna love this."

Eric and Alice had arrived too late to catch the beings and decided to help their brother back to his feet once the white being left the scene as well before they had the chance to talk to him.

"Are you all right, Jordan?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine." Jordan replied. He took one last look the white being that Eric encounter left the planet. "Guys, I think we need to report our parents about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan was checking the systems in the green starship, thinking about the three black beings and the white being her saw earlier

_Man, whoever those guys was, they are going to be tough to beat. But the question is: How are my team and I are going to find them in lost space. _Jordan thought. He had decided to talk to his parents about it.

Just then, Razer and Aya appeared at the entrance of the ship.

"My children, we hope you are ready for your next mission because we have something to tell you." Aya spoke.

"Since you all seem to be concern about those four beings that were on this planet back on your previous mission, they were the black and white lanterns that you saw." Razer explained.

"Black and white lantern?" the seven sentient children echoed in shock.

"But how?" Jordan asked.

"Black Hand was the black incarnate of the Black Lanterns." Razer replied. "He led the Black Lantern Corp when he learned about death. And those 3 lanterns you saw are the three sibling trio Inferno, Torpedo, and Volcano."

"And the Life Entity was the embodiment of the White Lantern Corp and was the one who created the emotional spectrum that I use to have birth to all of you." Aya explained as well. "The white lantern you also saw wasTravis, the son of Kyle Rayer, who was once a green lantern before."

"Don't worry, mom." Eliza smiled. "We will find them and ask them about the weird signal."

"Well, I analyze the crystal shard." Alice told the others. "And it appears to be a communication signal that will lead us to our pinpoint."

"Told you the mission they had would be interested." Zack's voice came from behind Rose, giving her a grin.

"Oh, shut up, Zack." Eliza hissed. "And leave Rose alone."

"But how do we find the two black & white lantern corp from here?" Naomi asked.

"It's not far from here if we take the shortcut." Alice responded, checking the map from the computer system. "If we take this starship in full speed, we will arrive there."

"But isn't that dangerous and way too risky?" Naomi asked in a bit cautious tone.

"Who cares! I say we do it!" Zack had smiled tightly.

"Well, I guess we're off to the lantern corps." Jordan shrugged. "But I also suggest we head to the white lantern corp for first. Travis was looking rather shock when he saw me."

"Yeah, it seems that he knows some thing our existence." Alice agreed.

"I agree." Eric concerned.

"Then, Alice!" Jordan commanded in a brave tone. "Start this starship into hyper drive!"

"You got it, brother!" Alice nodded.

"Good luck." Aya smiled as she and Razer left the ship.

Alice began to access the ship into hyper drive mode while the others got into their position. The ship rose up in the air and zoomed off into space.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, Zack and Eric weren't even paying any attention to Alice. They were just stared at their cards on their hands, obviously thinking hard.

"Hey, boys! Are you even listening?!" Eliza yelled.

Zack and Eric had snapped out of the game and finally noticed Eliza. "Sis? What are you and the others talking about?"

"Well, if you two would have payed attention, then you two would know!" Kumori said in a huff.

"Sorry. Even though we were playing our game, I can't stop thinking about that shard." Eric said.

"What shard?" Zack asked.

"The one that Alice had that was also detected to those lanterns during our mission. I think it could be the source of the power from the white lanterns." Eric explained.

"It could be." Rose shrugged.

"Hold on, everyone!" Alice called to her brothers and sisters. "We're about to go into hyper drive!"

"Remain your position and hold on tight!" Jordan ordered.

Eliza, Zack, Eric, Naomi, and Rose were ready at their positions until the ship could be ready to motion. Alice had started to access the ship's hyper drive into full power. The ship moved in supersonic speed as the children hang on their seats tight. Eliza's and Eric's eyes were widened in surprise, Rose and Zack let out a cheerful grin on their faces for enjoyment & Jordan was hollering loud in amusement. But Naomi covered her mouth with one hand as if she was about to throw up as Alice was remaining silent but her fun smile brighten up.

After the ship had stopped its tracks, the group could hear only two people laughing from the right side. It was Zack and Eliza.

"This was amazing!" Eliza smiled as if she feels dizzy.

"Let's do that again some other time!" Zack nodded with a chuckle.

"Guys, we're here." Alice told the two and the others.

The sentient children were surprised to see the planet that was so white & majesty.

"The White Lantern Corp." Jordan spoke silently.


	4. Chapter 4

On the Black Lantern airship, the evil Nekron was sitting at his desk in his room, looking between his black ring that he remembered to destroy.

"Hmm...I just wonder if Ravin is ready for his first mission. He doesn't seem know about hi origins and how to find it, but how can I be sure that he won't betray me once he finds out?" Nerkon thought.

"Wow! Are you actually thinking?" Inferno's voice came up in front of him.

The sudden appearance of Inferno surprised Nerkon and caused him to sneer at her as he gave her a dead glare.

"I'm sorry. My two brothers and I had return from our mission." Inferno said as she saluted to her leader.

"I see." Nerkon said as he nodded his head in slight understanding. "How u and your brothers receive the black crystal?"

Unfortunately for Inferno, her report was interrupted when Torpedo and Volcano could be heard outside his door.

"Hey, Boss!" Volcano yelled as he & his brother flung the doors open.

Volcano's sudden intrusion cause his sister to jump up in surprise and sent him a glare. Volcano didn't pay any attention to his sister being there and walked to Nerkon's desk.

"Boss? T-The crystal shard was gone by the green Ravin." Volcano yelled.

Nerkon seemed to be very irritated with Volcano, but his eyes were wide open once he heard him said about his report.

"That's because you as always really are totally worthless for this type of job." Wave said, walking to Volcano.

Volcano growled at her for a moment, but Torpedo turning back to Nerkon.

"Boss, he has the close appearance of Ravin, but he's actually from the green lantern corp. He must've got the black crystal." Torpedo said in a calm tone.

"What?! Are you implying that we lost because of that green robot?! Face it, Volcano! You're the one who get the crystal shard so this is all your fault." Inferno said in anger.

"What? My fault?" Volcano shouted in surprise.

"Yes! It is!" Inferno yelled in his face.

"You had the crystal shard until it was gone with that green robot, brother." Torpedo nodded in agreement.

Nerkon was becoming irritated with the fight. "Stop it! Now, let's get down to business. That green robot is at the other side of space, so I've got a job for you three."

"What is it?" Torpedo asked.

"I want you to sneak into white lantern corp base and find out what that robot was doing with that black shard. Plus, make sure you look carefully." Nekron instructed. "And contact Ravin for his first mission."

"Yes, master!" Volcano, Torpedo and Inferno shouted as they sat on their chairs to access the white lantern corp location, which Nekron sneakily let out a sly grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Landing on the white perform near the opening entrance, Jordan and his team were flying out of their ship and gazed at the surroundings. The corp was very brilliant and beautiful like shining stars.

"You there!"

The sentient robots turned to the new source of the voice. It was Travis, the son of Kyle and Jade and the next of the controller of the seven emotional powers. He flew toward them and let out a bright smile.

"Hey, Zack!" Travis smiled, giving his friend a high-five.

"What's up?" Zack grinned, sending back a high-five at Travis. But he let out a sheepish grin at his 7 glaring siblings. "Yeah, I forgot to you guys that I've met Travis after we found out that we are brothers and sisters."

"So they are your brothers and sisters you were talking about?" Travis asks, pointing his fingers at them.

"Yes." Zack nodded. Them his face became serious. "But we are on an mission and we think that this shard lead us here."

Alice conjured up a white and black crystal shards from the palm of her hands.

"Oh." Travis said with a frown. "Let's tell my parents about this. Follow me."

The sentient robots followed Travis in side the lantern corps to the tallest tower, where his parents were there.

"Mom! Dad! We have visitors!" Travis called to his parents.

"Hal's sentient team, welcome." Kyle grinned. He glanced at the white and black shards in Alice's hand. "Shards are safe, but the black shard is only for Angel to examine it as the white crystal shard belongs to the battery.

Alice gasped as she watched as the white crystal shard floated the air and was sent inside the massive white lantern battery while the black shard had mysteriously encased in a greenish-white light cage next to Jade.

"You're all brave of coming here, but there's something else you should know." Jade spoke. She turned to the opened door. "Angel!"

Hearing Jade's call, Angel walked in the floor.

But Jordan and his team let out an gasp in surprise and shock.

Angel looked 'exactly' like her mom except her components are silver as her energy skin was white. She also let out a small gasp at them as well. They stared at each other for a while until Rose interrupted the silence.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose shrieked as she flew straight at Angel and looked at her entire body from bottom to top. " I can't believe we have another sister at last!"

"Another sister?" Alice echoed.

"Again?" Eliza asked.

"Oh dear." Naomi gasped.

"What's going on here?" Angel asked Travis. "Who are they?"

"They are your brothers and sisters." Travis replied. "Look, they'll explain everything to you, but right now I'm gonna need to check on the strange energy that has been distracting the Life."

"Of course." Angel nodded. "I will check on Ignis."

"Okay." Travis said with a smile. He turned to grin at the sentient children. "You guys will follow Angel to the other room. I'll be back soon."

With that, Jordan and his team follow Angel to the other room.


	6. Chapter 6

As the sentient robots reached to the other room Angel shown them, the room was like a majesty room with the wispy-like theme.

"So who is Ignis?" Eric asked Angel.

Before Angel could reply, an small voice called out through the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Angel and the others turned the child voice which reveals to be another sentient machine except it's almost like a five year old girl. She looked like her mother except her energy skin was like a rainbow color of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, & violet surging in her. She flew to hug Angel in tears.

"I hate being lonely, mommy!"

"It's okay, Ignis." Angel said as he comforted her child.

"Ignis?" The sentient children except Alice spoke in unison.

"Is she your daughter?" Rose asked Angel.

"Yes and Travis's as well." Angel had smiled.

"But she just a kid!" Eliza exclaimed.

Then, the sentient children saw Ignis in Angel's arm, struggling and trying to reach her arms while her own glad expression got more and more quiet. Everyone reacted as if they'd never seen an child robot before.

"She's so cute!" Rose squeaked in delight.

"But she's just any child, Eliza." Angel replied to Eliza. "She is a lot more experienced than you think." She had then let out a gasp once she saw her daughter squirming around to stretch her little arms toward Jordan. "It seem that she wants you, Jordan."

"Sure." Jordan smiled.

Angel let Ignis soaring toward Jordan and smiled at him as she reached for his face. Jordan was gasping in the silent air, stunned by the strange image that filled his mind. It felt like a very strong vision to him but it was completely familiar. He watched it in his mind to see the Life Entity created the seven Emotional Spectrum from humans and his mother absorbing the energies from them in order to create him and her siblings. He could see the emotional energies surging around the seven robots, bring them to life. But he also saw his mother using the black and white energies on two other robots which they become unstable that she had to seal them away and one of them was Angel. But when the red, orange, and yellow lantern had appeared, Jordan saw Travis taking Angel away for her own safety, unaware of the black lantern taking the other sentient robot away. Travis had taught Angel everything about the white lanterns and they fell in love. They want a child so they had used their combined powers to create Ignis as their own daughter. The big image abruptly vanished.

Ignis's hand dropped from Jordan's cheek and let out a smile. But the big room was totally silent for a moment.

"What...just...happened?" Zack had managed to speak.

"What did you see?" Angel asked in a curious tone. "What did she show u?"

"It was the only memory of our brith." Jordan explained. "Ignis knows about our origins."

"But 'how' did she do that?" Naomi gasped.

"She's gifted with the power of seven emotional spectrum power which had made her the White Light like her own father and grandfather." Alice explain as she was examining Ignis once she picked her up on her arms.

"That's right." Angel spoke seriously. "Ignis spoke her first when she was exactly one year old. The word was Life, which was the day Travis and I realize she has an accelerated child hood. She was now a small five year old but was more graceful like our mother. She could speak very well & clear flawlessly. But she could not only fly but walk and run. She could even read faster than anyone she knows."

"By my calculations, the growth of our niece's body was gradually slowing but her mind continued to race on." Alice explained, still gazing at Ignis. "She'll still be an adult in four more years like our parents."

"But she was so better and radiant." Eric grinned at his niece.

"You say it." Eliza nodded her head in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, at the black lantern corp, every deceased characters were there seeking to eliminate all life that they contact. Ravin was standing on top of the tower watching the sky with his emotionless expression. He then hovered through a heavy foot with a large combination lock as he glanced back to make sure no black lantern was watching him. He set the code to enter the lock and the door swung open.

Inside was a dark area, stretching off into what seemed like infinity. Ravin flew toward a floating structure to see many thousands of small delicate circular spheres suspended together in a delicate orb of glowing grey threads. He looked at the orb in surprise as he reached its outer edge.

"The war of the seven lanterns." Ravin murmured to himself.

Ravin recalled the time when he was created by black lantern energy battery. He could imagine every kind and evil people died for their former lives and ended up in the Black Lantern Corp. But that's where he met Nekron who became his mentor and father he'll always trust in his life. Later on, he starts to have dreams about the seven emotional spectrum and the war of the lanterns. He tries to explain to Nekron about it, but Nekron refuse to listen and told them that those are just dreams of his imagination. Ravin tried his best to think they're just dreams, but he continues to have those dreams later on. But one dream had caught his attention. Ravin saw the dream of the life entity fusing himself with an small sentient machine child. The child has a solid rainbow body with silver chest, fingerless gloves, and tight shorts. Ravin watched the child wielding the tremendous power of life energy to save the seven emotional spectrum and stop the war for good.

As Ravin's claws reached to the orb and download it, he could see all of the seven emotional spectrum capture by an unknown man and the other sentient machine that looked similar to him. But he only focus on the child who contains the power of all seven emotional energies. The child is his main target for his mission.

He yanked his claws out once the download was complete. He quickly flew back toward the door opening and stepped into the entrance. He shut the door and locked it tight.

"Ravin!" One of the black lanterns called out. "Nekron has a mission for you!"

"I'm on my way." Ravin nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"But there's something else." Jordan told the group.

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"There's another sentient machine like us, but he's somehow black." Jordan explained.

"Another brother?" Zack asked in confusion.

"Yes." Angel spoke. "Except he's from the black lantern corp. But the black lanterns represents death."

"Death?" Eliza echoed.

"The black lanterns were ruled by their entity Black Hand." Angel explained.

"What's his name?" Eric asked.

Just before Angel could answer, an beam of black light appeared in front of them, revealing itself as a black sentient intelligence. He has the same appearance as Jordan and his brothers but different color and logo on his chest.

"This robot you're speaking." Angel told her brothers and sisters. "His name is…Ravin."

"Ravin." Jordan muttered, staring at the black sentient robot.

"He's the artificial intelligence from the black lanterns?" Alice cried as she backed away a bit.

"No way!" Zack shouted.

"It's nice to finally meet you, brothers and sisters." Ravin said with a slight grin. "But I'm not here for you guys."

"Then why are you here?" Naomi demanded.

"For my niece." Ravin replied as he  
lifted his hand in the air.

Angel's entire body was enveloped in a black aura. She winced and groaned in pain as she was being levitated off of the floor. Ravin let out a chuckle and casually flicked his wrist, throwing Angel into the wall.

Sensing anger, Ignis watched Eliza flying her way toward Ravin and send out a large bright red energy beam towards Ravin. Ravin raised his hand and blocked the attack as his body was surrounded with black aura. The powerful blast of black energy instantly rebounded back onto Eliza, who crashed onto the wall.

"Eliza…Angel…" Zack and Rose whimpered as they were flying.

"Pathetic." Ravin smirked. He then turned to the others, who were protecting Ignis. "You all can't protect her forever. The time is right, anyway."

"Then why do you need her?" Jordan demended.

"Because she's the key of the war." Ravin explained. "She is the war's only hope. She has the power of all seven emotional spectrum just like her father."

"So you need her to serve you for the war!" Alice cried.

"No." Ravin said as he shook his head. "I only need her to unlock the seven emotional spectrum. Ignis will be nothing but my key wielder of the lantern war."

"You're wrong!" Rose gollered as she leapt in front of Ignis and glared at Ravin threateningly. "She will never join the likes of you!"

"So...you say I am wrong?" Ravin asked as his voice became soft. "You are as pathetic as the rest."

With that, he twisted his hand, causing Rose to be surrounded by a black orb. She floated in the air for a few minutes and then was tossed into the wall in pain, but Jordan rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked, gazing at Rose for comfort.

"I'm fine." Rose nodded her head.

"Don't pick on our sister!" Alice yelled furiously.

"Brothers and sisters." Ravin spat. "Your attacks cannot weaken me. My powers are too great. None of you can conquer me."

"I won't let you take my daughter away from me for your destructive purpose!" Angel shouted as her fists clenched tightly.

"And now." Ravin said as a evil smile stretched his lips. He raised his hands in front of him. "I take my niece."

"No!" Angel shouted as Ravin pulled Ignis to him once an black energy rope wrapped around her.

"What're you going to do with her?" Jordan demanded.

"Don't worry, she will remain safe with me while the war had just began." Ravin explained. "Good luck winning the war."

With that, he teleported out of the room, taking Ignis with him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mother! Father!" Eliza called out as she and the others flew inside the lab. "We've got a problem."

"A problem?" Razor echoed.

"We don't have much time left." Eric told them. "We need to hurry and find Ignis. Otherwise, she may be in an incredible danger."

"Hi, mother. Hi, father." Angel said with a smile as she flew over to hug her parents. "It's nice to meet you at last."

"Same with you, my dear." Razor smiled back.

"But we must save my daughter from our brother Ravin." Angel said with worry.

"Ravin?" Aya echoed. "And who's your daughter?"

"My daughter's name is Ignis." Angel explained. "Like her father, she is capable of wielding the emotional energy from the seven Emotional Spectrum."

"And Ravin is our another brother." Zack snarled. "He contains black lantern energy who works with the black lantern corp. He is the one who kidnapped Ignis to use her as a key for the Emotional Spectrum."

"Don't worry, Naomi can pinpoint their location in a split second." Rose said with determination in her voice.

"Really?" Angel echoed.

"Of course." Alice nodded.

"I've found them." Naomi said as she found the location of Ravin and Ignis. "They're at this unknown yet ancient planet called Kron."

"All right, we'll go there right away." Jordan nodded.

"I do sensed a mysterious fate on my granddaughter." Aya spoke. "I'm afraid that something strange will happen to Ignis."

"I don't care!" Angel cried. "As long as I can get my daughter back, I'll deal with Ravin myself."

"Life!" Ravin declared as he was gazing at his prisoner and niece Ignis.

Ignis was imprisoned in a black energy bubble that floated in the center of an endless stone turret. She defiantly turned to her uncle, who leered down at her from a niche carved into the turret wall.

"What does that word mean to you, Ignis?" Ravin challenged.

"Definitely not the same purpose that it means to you." Ignis spat as he refused to look at her uncle.

"Those spectrum." Ravin said, his sly smile giving a slanted look to his black eyes. "The ones lanterns have channel their power from their rings. You have the gift to control them like your father."

Ignis glanced over her shoulder at Ravin and snapped. "That's not true."

"Look at these crystals." Ravin said with a slight smile as he fluttered his hand over his head.

Suddenly, the seven crystals had appeared around Ignis's floating prison. She felt great shock to see the spectrum to their own prison.

'Those are the spectrum.' Ignis thought with a gasp. 'Daddy was right about them! I have to help them!'

"I've had enough of your devious tricks." Ignis announced. This time, she spun around in her bubble to state Ravin down. "I'll set them free for their lives."

As Ignis concentrate on her powers in a mediation position, surge of white energy were whirling around the crystals. She was hoping to use her powers to set the spectrum free from her uncle's wrath, but inside she really miss her parents, uncles, and aunts and hopes they'll come to save her. Suddenly, she felt very dizzy for a moment. She let out a muffled moan and her knees had buckled. She couldn't take it, but it already consumed her mind.

"That's all the time I need." Ravin muttered under his breath.

"Why are…you doing…this to…me?" Ignis demanded weakly.

"Don't you understand?" Ravin said with a slight grin. "I know how the spectrum will be able to accept you for their power. Besides, I need you on my side for the sake of the war."

As if in a trance, Ignis turned and was vaguely aware of what her uncle was talking about. Dimly, she spoke. "You mean…the magnet…like my father?"

"Exactly." Ravin nodded. "Why did your parents didn't want you to learn about your fate?"

"We're wondering the same thing." A fierce voice called out behind Ravin.

With Ravin's back turned and his attention diverted, Ignis curled her knees closely to her chest as if she was about to transform inside her bubble prison.

"You!" Ravin growled.

"We have nothing to sat to you." Eliza said with a snarl. "If you care to let Ignis go, do it now!"

"Don't mind if I do." Ravin said with a causal cackle. He waved his hand at his brothers and sisters and sent out a enormous beam at them, which causes them to crash behind the wall. He glanced down at Angel. "And 'you', sister, shall not stop your daughter's fate."

"Forget it!" Angel snapped. "As her mother, it's my job to keep her safe from the likes of you!"

"I can take care myself, mother!"

Angel gasped. She glanced behind Ravin and stared at her daughter, who was inside of the bright white bubble. Just before everyone could react, bursts of bright white energy shot out from Ignis's palms. She arched her back and kicked out with her legs. And then she broke through the walls of the bubble! She was free! But Jordan sensed something seriously wrong with his niece. Soaring through the air in a whirl of rainbow energy and was prepare herself to face her family, her white components became black and her skin turned rainbow, emitting a fiery glow while her eyes turned pitch black.

"Ignis!" Angel, Eliza, Zack, Eric, Jordan, Naomi, Alice, and Rose screamed.

"That's right!" Ravin declared. "She is in her complete state as the key of the emotional spectrum!"

"Ignis!" Angel cried. "Stop this! You must come with me!"

"Quiet!" Ignis screamed at Angel. "I don't want to listen to your lies! My duty as the emotional magnet must be completed for the war!"

"But, Ignis…" Rose gasped.

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Ignis spat. "My purpose must be done!"

"Do you hear that?" Ravin asked tauntingly. "She's mine. Let's go to fulfill your purpose."

"As you wish." Ignis nodded.

With that, Ravin and Ignis vanished in thin air.


	10. Chapter 10

As the sentient machines left the unknown planet and flew back to Oa, they explained everything about the transformation of Ignis. But the guardians told them that the entire green lanterns were off for the lantern war along with the red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo, purple, and white lanterns. The sentient children flew back to the starship for some research of how to help Ignis from her newly adult transformation. Angel was gazing at the sky as she remembers the great time with her husband and daughter. They have done anything to keep their daughter safe from the black lanterns, but she felt pain coming back to her.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked as he walked towards his sister.

"All my life I have been protecting my daughter from knowing the seven Emotional Spectrum." Angel explained sadly. "Just like her father, she is the next magnet of wielding them combine. But I don't want her to fulfill or control them."

"Why not?" Jordan asked again.

"Because each spectrum has different emotions that can't be controlled." Angel replied. "Rage, Avarice, and Fear are the most uncontrollable emotions. They can control my own daughter if things gets out of control."

"Don't worry, we'll get Ignis back." Jordan assured. "But we must stop Ravin from letting her do his awful plot."

"Now that you mention, Ravin and Ignis are heading toward the black lantern corp." Naomi reported.

"Let's go stop them." Jordan said with a firm look on his face.

Back at the black lantern corp, the trio-Volcano, Torpedo, and Inferno-were watching their master flying toward the lantern war. But not long until they spotted a flying black sentient machine heading in their way.

"Hey, you three!" Ravin barked.

Ravin planted his feet at the edge of the deep end of the lantern corp and watched the trio flew up and glanced at him.

"Are you busy?" Ravin asked.

"Not really." Inferno replied with a frown. "In fact, we were just looking for you. Why haven't you finish your mission?"

"Let me ask 'you' three a question." Ravin countered. "Why are you guys concern?"

"Our master convinced us to find you on your long mission." Volcano replied. "At least, you got back in time."

"Caring for me?" Ravin asked skeptically. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Pity. Perhaps you three can step aside, so I can talk to Nerkon."

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Torpedo spoke boldly. "Not until you report us information about your mission."

"Fine." Ravin shrugged. "Ignis!"

From the distance, the trio could see the adult sentient machine flying toward them. She stopped in front of the trio with a emotionless look on her face.

"What?" Inferno spoke. "Your mission was to capture her?"

"Oh, yes." Ravin replied with a mischievous grin. "She's mine for my plan for the lantern war."

"What?!" Volcano barked loudly. "But Nekron is on his way to the lantern war right now!"

"But I'm not here for the lantern war at his side." Ravin replied. "I'm here…to win his power! Ignis!"

Lifting her hands, Ignis channels an rainbow-colored energy sphere on her palms and sent the sphere at the trio. Volcano, Inferno, and Torpedo were flying backwards until they crashed onto the black building. Just before Volcano and his siblings could attack, Ignis unleashed a powerful rainbow energy beam at them, causing the trio to knock out from that powerful attack. Before Ravin could move on to his next state, he turned around just in time to see Ignis acting very strange as if the seven emotional spectrum were growing through her new form.

"Ignis, what's wrong?" Ravin angrily demanded. "Obey my command!"

"This Ignis…is no more!" Butcher roared from Ignis's mouth.

"What?!" Ravin gasped.

"We will control this little girl's body for the lantern war!" Ophidian spoke.

"And we rule the whole universe!" Parallax agreed.

"And 'we' won't let you!" Ion called.

"This girl hopes for the war is to be over…" Adara began.

"…with the touch of compassion…" Proselyte spoke.

"…and love for the ones she cares about." The Predator finished.

Once Ravin watched the emotional spectrum arguing and fighting on taking control over Ignis's adult body, he thrust his arms in front of him and sent out a black energy beam at Ignis. But thanks to that attack, Ignis's body was beginning to crack into pieces. Instead of being destroyed, Ignis was splited into eight with emotional spectrum taking her form.

"What happened?" Ignis asked as she gazed at her selves with a sharp gasp. "And why am I seeing myself in different colors?"

"Because the emotional spectrum have been arguing in your body that led them taking their form as you." Ravin explained.

"And since we are free from the child's body, we shall rule the universe." Butcher spoke.

"Not when I'm around." Ravin said as he sent out a black energy bolt at Butcher.

"We won't let you stop us!" Parallax shouted.

"So, we'll destroy you instead!" Ophidian yelled.

Parallax and Ophidian sent out an powerful yellow and orange energy blast to send Ravin crashing toward the black building. Just before Ravin could attack back, Ignis appeared between the battle and gave them a firm look on her face.

"Stop it!" Ignis spoke.

"What are you doing?" Ravin asked weakly.

"Look, even though you'd capture me and turned me into a mindless adult for your will, you're still my uncle." Ignis explained. She then turned to the emotional spectrum. "We must stop Nekron from ruling the universe and destroying the ones I love. So, I ask you…please help me."

The emotional spectrum gave each other exchange looks and nodded in agreement before turning back to Ignis.

"I've sense no great rage in you." Butcher spoke. "I'm in."

"No greed is in you, so I'll help you, child." Ophidian nodded.

"Your fear is seeing your family gone and dead." Parallax said with a slight grin. "But you're nothing like Krona. I'll help."

"Your willpower will support your fate." Ion spoke with a smile. "It'll be my honor to help you."

"Your hope will serve your family well." Adara silently spoke. "I will help you serve it."

"Your compassion for your family will please me." Proselyte said with a tiny smile. "I'll help you along the way."

"Your love for your family will spread across the galaxy." The Predator finally spoke. "I'll help always."

"Thank you." Ignis smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as the sentient machines arrived at the black lantern corp, they found Ravin lying on the ground in pain.

"Where is Ignis?" Jordan asked in rage.

"What have you do to her?" Angel demanded.

"Nothing." Ravin spat. "The seven emotional spectrum was fighting for their control of her and they split into her form."

"But where have they go?" Angel asked.

"They went to stop the war…all by themselves." Ravin replied.

"And you didn't stop them?" Rose asked in a bit confusion.

"Why should I?" Ravin snapped. "She is very determined, peaceful little girl. I'm sure she could handle it. That's why it said in the black lantern battery."

"The black lantern battery?" Zack and Eric echoed.

"What about it?" Alice inquired.

"It told me about the lantern war." Ravin explained. "And that Ignis was the one to stop it. That's why I want her to become the magnet of the emotional spectrum, but the emotional spectrum were split into seven form of the child and left with her to stop the war."

"And since she's gonna stop the war, you will come with us." Angel insisted.

"Why should I?" Ravin spat.

"Because you are responsible for all of this!" Eliza snarled. "So you're gonna pay the price!"

"Chill down, sis!" Eric said as he grabbed Eliza by the arms. "It's not worth this."

"Fine." Ravin sighed as he slowly got up and flew in the air. "But we better act fast."

Meanwhile, the lantern war has already started and the black lanterns were already winning, leaving the other lanterns defeated. Nekron was laughing maliciously as he used his powers to send out a bunch of black energy bolts at the other lanterns.

"At this rate, no one can't stop me now!" Nekron roared.

Suddenly, a blast of red energy hit Nekron's back while the orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, and white energy blasts attacked the black lanterns, leaving the other lanterns surprised. Finding the source of that attack, Nekron was shocked to see Ignis and the seven emotional spectrum flying over him.

"Ignis!" Kyle called out. "Get out of here! Now!"

"No, father!" Ignis spoke. "The seven emotional spectrum and I will take it from here."

"And me with you." A voice called out.

Ignis and the emotional spectrum turned around to see the Life Entity above. But he wasn't alone. Angel, Eliza, Zack, Eric, Jordan, Noami, Alice, Rose, and Ravin were there.

"You traitor!" Nekron growled at Ravin.

"Don't give me that sick growl, Nekron." Ravin spat. "I'm just doing this to get rid of your torture on the universe."

"Nekron, your evil plot must end for the sake of the universe!" Life Entity spoke.

"And you think that your emotional spectrum is gonna stop me?" Nekron asked.

But Nekron spoke too soon. He let out a sharp gasp as he saw the emotional spectrum were fusing themselves inside of Ignis as well as the Life Entity, leaving Ignis becoming a powerful sentient being.

Flying in V shaped formation, they zoomed off towards Nekron as they were ready to battle for the sake of the entire universe.

"Die!" Nekron screamed as he sent a column of fire at Eliza and Rose hoping to destroy them.

But Eliza and Rose were protected by their red and purple energy force field. With a wave of their hand, they sent the river of purple and red energy back at Nekron as the attack was burning the inside of his mouth and part of his face, causing him to scream in agony and tried to let out his hand out. Just before Nekron could send out a black energy blast, he could feel himself not moving as he saw that he was stuck in Zack's, Eric's and Naomi's orange, yellow, and blue energy tentacles that had started to strangle him and squeezed his body tightly. Alice and Jordan were flying in front of Nekron and send out a indigo and green energy blast as Nekron was struggling to free himself. Angel and Ravin sprang up in front of him and started to send out a black and white energy tornado, which had sucked Nekron into midair before he was released.

"You ignorant lanterns! I shall destroy you!" Nekron coughed with a snarl as he was not aware of Ignis hovering over him.

Ignis lashed out an powerful rainbow energy blasts at Nekron again and again, causing him to scream in pain. She shot one more blast at Nekron and watched him to knock out completely.

The indigo lanterns use their power rings to create a giant indigo cage and flew across the galaxy to seal him away from good. Just before Ignis could reunite with her family, the Life Entity and the emotional spectrum were separate from her and restore her aging process back into a child.

"We are truly grateful to come to your aid." Life Entity spoke. "But if evil returns, we will help fight it till the very end."

Then, the Life Entity and emotional spectrum soared across the endless universe as Ignis smiled at them and turned around to hug her parents.

_Life._ Ignis thought. _It will always be with me._


End file.
